The Sprite and the Warrior King
by cherry fantasy
Summary: Since birth, Duo was betrothed to the Fay King. But the king died, and Duo must now marry his heir : Heero Yuy. The one they call the Cursed General... [AU, YAOI, OOCness?] 1x2, 3x4
1. A rose among lilies

_**For all shounen ai fans who, like me,**_

_**love a good dose of fantasy, adventure, magic and romance combined !**_

_**Enjoy the fic !**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **__Gundam Wing is not mine, nor are its original characters. There's a God up there who doesn't like me._

_**WARNINGS : **__Yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, call it as you will. There's quite a lot of it in this fic. Don't like ? Don't read. This is your only warning. What else...? Hmm... Well, fantasy, magic, probably some Relena-bashing... Also expect some OOCness. Not a lot of it, but still... Now you can't say I didn't warn you._

_**Pairings : **__1x2 (HeeroxDuo, main pairing), 3+4 (Trowa+Quatre). Maybe others... I don't know yet..._

**Word from the author :**** Greetings folks ! Yeah, your sight is good : this is indeed another new fic of mine. Can I help it if I'm being assaulted by plot bunnies ? I'm not kidding : they don't leave me alone until I pay attention to them and write their ideas down. I'm just a poor victim, really.**

**Raiu : **If you're a victim than I'm the Virgin Marie.

**Raiu ! Blasphemy !**

**Raiu : **Right back at ya darling.

**Akari, please take care of the readers while Raiu and I kill each other.**

**Akari : **My, they're so violent... Well, I hope you like the fic, everyone !

* * *

**.: The Sprite and the Warrior King :.**

by cherry fantasy

* * *

**Book one : Betrothed**

* * *

**First chapter : A rose among lilies**

_::knock::knock::knock::_

"Come in" a voice called out elegantly.

An expertly carved oak door was pushed open as a young girl entered the room, a silver tray of food balanced on one hand. She had short black hair, and wore a sky blue dress with a white apron.

"Oh, it's just you Hilde !" the occupant of the room exclaimed.

"Well, sorry to disappoint" Hilde replied, a dark eyebrow raised in amusement. "I can leave if my humble presence is such a bother to your lordship"

She stroke a pose, one hand on her hip and the other still holding the tray, trying her best to look insulted. Her expression betrayed her though : her midnight blue eyes were shining with mirth and a grin was tugging at her lips.

Her interlocutor laughed and stood from the dressing table he'd been sitting at.

"Don't be mad Hilde" he said with a smile. "I thought it would be Quatre. Father told me he was supposed to arrive today. It's been so long since I've last seen him !"

"Only a year Duo" Hilde reminded him with a grin, moving to set the tray down on a small dinning table that stood in front of one large window.

"Well, a year is too long" Duo stated stubbornly.

Hilde shook her head indulgently, smiling.

Duo was a wood Sprite. So was she, for that matter. Their pointed ears showed that, as did their slightly tanned skin ; and of course, there was the tell-tale birthmark just behind their right shoulder, a small green leave sparkled with gold.

But Duo wasn't just any _ordinary_ wood Sprite. For one, his father, Lord Maxwell, was one of the four High Lords who ruled over their small kingdom. Add to that, among those four Lords, Duo's father was the most popular, as well as the richest. He was a brave and honest man, and the people loved him.

For two, Duo was… well, famous, for lack of a better word. Tales of his beauty had long spread well beyond their kingdom's borders ; ever since the boy had turned 14, bards from all over the continent travelled to the Kingdom of Lin, just to see him. Hilde couldn't count anymore how many songs and poems Duo's fair features had inspired.

Duo was 17 now, and his fame hadn't diminished. If anything, it had increased.

It was true that even for a wood Sprite, Duo was extremely beautiful. Of course, by nature, like the Fays and the Elves, their race tended to be quite pleasant to look at. But Duo had something more... Maybe it was his silky long hair, a breathtaking mane of chestnut brown streaked with shades of red and gold, the locks falling all the way to the back of his thighs. Maybe it was the unique violet of his eyes, framed with long dark lashes. Maybe it was his natural grace, inherited from his mother. Maybe it was his kind heart, or his contagious smile. Maybe it was a combination of all those traits.

Whatever it was made Duo a rose in a garden of lilies ; still just a flower among other flowers, but attracting all the looks anyway.

The funniest thing was how the Sprite himself reacted to it all. Duo thought that all this ceremony about his looks was exaggerated and embarrassing, although he did put up with it in public, for his father's sake. In private though, he didn't refrain from complaining about it to his friends. Hilde would know. She was one of Duo's closest friends.

True, she was just a maid. Her family had served the Maxwell's for generations. But Duo had always treated everyone with equal kindness, servants included. There wasn't a soul in the household that wouldn't give up a limb for him. Hilde was one of those.

Duo had befriended her when she'd first started working here ; both of them were only 10 at the time. Since then, they'd grown very close. In fact, Hilde had had a crush on Duo for a while, up until last year when she'd realized that the love she felt was more that of a sister for a brother. She knew Duo held a brotherly love for her as well. Now, she was content with that.

Good for her too… because Duo was already betrothed, and not to just anyone either.

Coming back to the present, Hilde finished setting her friend's dinner and turned around, giving Duo a quick once-over.

He was dressed in black from head to toe, of course. In Lin, the darkest the colour, the higher the status. Black represented royalty. There was also the fact that Duo greatly favored that colour. His present attire was casual, as he had no other obligations for the day : leather boots, fitting pants and a loose long-sleeved shirt. The shirt had a large collar that laced at the front. The only hint of another colour on his person was around his neck : a chain with a cross-shaped pendant, both made of silver. Duo's long hair was bound in a braid, the rope dangling in his back.

"Well don't you look handsome ?" Hilde told him with a wink.

Duo rolled his eyes, grinning. This was just common playful banter between them.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear" he shot back.

"Don't I know it" Hilde said with a chuckle. "Well, I have to go back to the kitchens. Enjoy your meal Duo, and don't forget to say hi to Quatre for me when you see him !"

"Sure. Why don't you join us tonight when your duties are over ?"

"I would love to. See you tonight, then"

Duo nodded with a smile, then sat down to eat. Hilde gave one little bow and exited the room.

o0o

Duo kept a thoughtful expression on his face as he ate. In fact, he had had way too much time to think today. Hundreds of things were swirling around in his head, but it all really came down to one in particular : his approaching marriage.

Since birth, Duo was betrothed to His Majesty Odin Lowe, the Fay King. The reason behind it was a political arrangement, like many other weddings among royalty.

The whole thing was rather complicated, but the simplified version went as followed :

Of the nine kingdoms dispersed throughout the Wvern continent, the Fays' kingdom, Eleah, was probably the most powerful, mainly due to its Great Army. Also, the Fays outnumbered the other races by many, which was quite an advantage. And like most mystical beings, they knew magic, which was only an added bonus.

King Odin had taken an interest in the wood Sprites and their Kingdom of Lin because of the way it was so strategically situated : in the eastern part of the Elders' Forest, near the sea and practically on the borders of three other kingdoms, Eleah included. In Lin, trade was flourishing and natural resources abounded.

Alas, the Kingdom of Lin wasn't that large, the wood Sprites not that numerous, and although their army was good, all that had really protected them up until now was the ancient magic of the Elders' Forest. That kind of magic gave trouble even to the best Elven Mages, known for their near-limitless powers. Even so, if they had really tried, the Fays could've probably conquered Lin by force with the aid of some allies.

But King Odin of Eleah was a good king, who preferred to avoid battle if things could be settled in a more peaceful way.

Such is how his and Duo's betrothal came to be. What better way to peacefully unite two kingdoms than a royal marriage ? After consideration, Duo's parents had accepted, as had the other three High Lords of Lin. A contract was written and signed by both parties. It was agreed that this alliance would greatly benefit both Lin and Eleah.

Duo was told that he was chosen because at the time, the other three Lords either had children who were already promised to someone, or no children at all. Duo, only child of Lord Maxwell, was born just at the right time, apparently. The age difference between him and Odin was of little consequences, considering that both their races lived ridiculously long and kept a youthful appearance for most of that life. The fact that they were both men wasn't a problem either. In Wvern, same gender unions were as common as their male/female counterparts.

It was strange… Duo had lived with the knowledge of his betrothal all his life, but after seventeen years, he still wasn't sure what to make of it. He wasn't angry or reproachful about it, nor was he happy or excited. It's as if he couldn't see it happening any other way. He'd known about it since he was old enough to understand. To him, this wedding just seemed like the next logical step. And to be perfectly honest, he'd never really thought about what would happen to him _afterwards_… until yesterday.

It's as if reality had waited for that precise moment to just crash down on him, leaving him confused and nervous.

It's not that he didn't like Odin Lowe, or that he was afraid of him. In fact, he barely knew anything about the man : just that he was the Fay King and that, according to gossips, he was smart, honorable, strong and handsome. Nothing scary or repulsing there, obviously. But Duo and him would be _married_, for God's sake ! Duo understood the good it would do to their respective kingdoms, but what about _him _? Not that he expected Odin to fall in love with him or anything. He wasn't asking that much. This was but a marriage of convenience after all. But how would the Fay King treat him ? Would he be kind to him, or would he merely make sure that his needs were met before forgetting about him and going on with his life ?

Duo's existence promised to be quite sad if the latter was true.

But the young Sprite wouldn't back out even if it was so. He knew that Lin needed this alliance, and that its people were counting on him. Duo wouldn't, couldn't let them down. He would honor their trust and play his part without complaints.

Try as he might though, he couldn't help being nervous. The wedding was only a month away now… Before the end of this week, Duo would leave Lin and travel to Eleah, where the event would take place, and where his future husband would be waiting for him. An escort would accompany him of course, as would Hilde, his father and Quatre.

Unfortunately, as the time to leave neared, Duo's anxiousness grew.

"Mother, if only you were here… You always knew what to say to comfort me…" Duo whispered, leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

Sadly, Hellen Maxwell wasn't there anymore. She had always been rather fragile ; that she'd given birth to Duo and survived had been a miracle in itself, a proof of her inner strength. But time had caught up to her, and she'd died of illness when Duo was barely 8 years old. He and his father had been devastated. They had loved Hellen with all their hearts, and losing her had been painful. Even now, nine years later, they still mourned her.

After his wife's death, Lord Maxwell had become very protective of his one and only child. Duo greatly resembled his mother, and not only physically : she too had been kind and fun loving, always ready to help those in need. One could see Hellen while looking at Duo. But although he may have looked fragile and delicate to some, Duo was actually the complete opposite. He was strong, inside _and_ out, and while he wouldn't force that knowledge upon him, he hoped that one day his father would see it too.

Coming out of his musings, Duo fingered the silver cross around his neck. It had belonged to his mother. It was his treasure… Today though, for some reason, it didn't bring him any comfort.

"At least Quatre will be here soon" he said out loud.

He looked forward to seeing his friend again. He'd missed him, and the young Elf was also quite good when it came to comforting Duo. Somehow, Quatre always seemed to find the right words to appease him.

So, why did he have this nagging feeling that Quatre's arrival would only be the first link of a long chain of problems…?

* * *

**A/N : Okay, one done. Like it so far ? I sure hope so ! Don't worry about the second chapter, I'm posting it right now...**

**Pointers :**

**- In the world where my GW characters evolve, there are 3 continents : Seinh, Lorh, and Wvern. Duo and the others are on the Wvern continent, which is the largest of the 3. **

**- On Wvern, there are 9 kingdoms. The Fays' Kingdom is Eleah ; it's the most powerful, and the largest. The wood Sprites' Kingdom is Lin. You'll learn about the other kingdoms as the story progresses.**

**- The Kingdom of Lin is not ruled by one single king ; the power is shared between four High Lords (isn't that what they call an oligarchy ?). Technically, the 4 Lords are equals, but it's possible for one to be more popular than the others (as is the case with Duo's father). Their children are in equal status with princes and princesses of other kingdoms.**

**- In this fic, representants of each race are born with a specific birthmark. The Fays have one, the Elves have one, etc... For the wood Sprites, like Duo and Hilde, it's a green and golden leave on the back of their right shoulder. As with the kingdoms, you'll learn about the other marks as the story progresses... **

* * *


	2. The Elf prince

**Word from the author : Okay, the second chapter was ready, so here it is. Hope you enjoy !**

**Raiu : **Jee, you've got to stop updating so fast. People will think it's a sign of the Apocalypse.

**Are you implying that I update slowly ?**

**Raiu : **No. I'm searching for a stronger word... How about at snail pace ?

**Why you...!**

**Akari : **Just ignore them and please read on.

* * *

**.: The Sprite and the Warrior King :.**

by cherry fantasy

* * *

**Book one : Betrothed**

* * *

**Second chapter : The Elf prince**

The Elders' Forest was the largest forest on the Wvern continent, as well as the oldest. It covered at least a quarter of the land. To the east, the forest's borders reached the sea. Its northern part rested at the foot of the Sangrin Mountains.

The inside of the forest was alive with ancient magic, and refuge to many creatures, be they hostile or peaceful. But what made the Elders' Forest so important was the two kingdoms built within : to the east was Lin, home of the wood Sprites, and to the south… Phenrir. The Elves' Kingdom.

Thankfully, considering their closeness, Lin and Phenrir had been allies since as far as one could remember. The Elves and the Sprites were in very good terms with each other. The journey between their two kingdoms was made on beaten-earth roads through the Elders' Forest, and took about four days on horseback if the conditions were favorable…

o0o

Heads turned to look at the silver carriage as it crossed the city of Vayle, Lin's capital. The vehicle was drawn by four white horses, and an escort of thirty guards followed it. The men's white and gold uniforms were easily recognizable.

The newcomers were Elves from the royal family.

"I'm so glad we're finally here." the carriage's occupant declared. "It's fortunate that our little gremlin incident didn't slow our progress too much."

"I apologize Master Quatre." said the man sitting in front of him. "We should've seen them coming."

"The gremlins are resourceful little creatures, Rashid." Quatre replied with an amused smile. "It's impossible to see them coming. They know this forest way better than we do. Besides, they're mischievous, but not evil. They just wanted to have some fun. No real harm was done, so it's alright."

"But…" Rashid insisted with a frown.

"No Rashid." Quatre admonished gently. "What happened, happened, and let's leave it at that."

"Yes Master Quatre." Rashid agreed obediently.

Quatre smiled and turned to stare at the city through the carriage's window. Vayle truly was a beautiful place ; from the smallest house to the tallest building, everything was made of finely sculpted wood, be it oak, cedar or silver birch, and many other kinds still. The gardens were among the most beautiful Quatre had ever seen, and the people among the most generous and hospitable.

In the centre of the city was a large, circle-shaped area surrounded with shops and restaurants ; Vayle's grand market place. There, one could find Lin's main attraction, what every visitor came to see : one of the oldest, tallest, largest trees of the Elders' Forest, growing right in the heart of the wood Sprites' kingdom. It was a purple willow tree, a real rarity even in this magical land. It wasn't really purple though ; more like black with dark violet highlights. Anyhow, the Sprites always took very good care of it, attributing it many great powers…

Quatre watched the scenery as it passed by, his expression thoughtful. With a sigh, he leaned against the carriage's window ledge and said :

"It will be great to see Duo again, but I must admit that I'm a little worried. I'm not sure how he'll take the news I bring him…"

"Lord Duo is a strong young man, Master Quatre." Rashid provided. "Stronger than he lets us see. He'll also have you to help him. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Let's hope you're right, Rashid. Let's hope you're right…"

o0o

Duo glanced over his shoulder with surprise when someone entered his room without knocking first. But his surprised look soon gave way to a brilliant smile.

The young man who stepped in the room was dressed all in white and gold, the richness of his garments giving out his royal status. His pants and his long-sleeved tunic were made of silk, and the golden belt around his waist was incrusted with rubies. Knee-length, white leather boots adorned his feet, and a sword was hanging at his side in its white sheath.

The boy had pale skin, pointed ears, beautiful turquoise blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair. On his head rested an intricate, silver coronet.

Duo jumped on his feet and ran toward his friend, his long braid swinging behind him.

"Quatre !" he exclaimed happily when he reached him, almost tackling the boy to the ground with the force of his hug.

"Hello Duo." the blond answered more sedately, returning the hug with a smile of his own.

Then Quatre frowned.

You see, Quatre had a very rare gift called a space-heart, which allowed him to feel what others felt. He'd mastered this skill a few years ago with great difficulties.

What he felt from Duo right now didn't please him.

There had been this burst of happiness when his friend had recognized him. That was good. But now that this emotion had toned down a bit, Quatre could discern the other feelings underneath : confusion, anxiousness and overwhelming relief at his presence.

Quatre was a skilful diplomat, but he was never one to beat around the bush, especially when it came to a friend's welfare. Taking a step back, he looked Duo in the eyes and asked :

"Duo, what's wrong ?"

Duo started, then looked away with a nervous smile.

"That's not fair, Quatre." he said. "Using your space-heart on me like that…"

"I don't always remember to turn it off, Duo. But don't try to change the subject. What has you so relieved to see me ?"

"I missed you ?" Duo said with a grin, glancing uncertainly in Quatre's direction.

"Duo." came the stern reply.

"Oh, alright !" Duo exclaimed with a huff. "Let's just… sit down first, okay ?"

With a nod, Quatre followed Duo toward his bed. When they were both seated on the soft mattress, Duo took a deep breath and said without looking at his friend :

"For starters, I really did miss you, you know ? A lot…"

He then glanced aside hesitantly, waiting for a reaction. Quatre just smiled and passed a comforting arm around Duo's shoulders. Squeezing gently, he replied :

"I know, Duo. I missed you too. But I can feel that something is bothering you. If you tell me what, maybe I can help."

For a moment Duo said nothing, merely staring down at his lap. Quatre waited patiently. Finally, Duo spoke up :

"It's… It's this wedding, Quatre ! I won't back out of it or anything, but… Now that it's so close… I'm starting to realize that it will be quite a huge step for me, that it will change a lot of things, and I think I'm getting a bit… scared…"

"Oh, Duo…" the blond said, tightening his hold around his friend.

Suddenly Duo stood up and started to pace back and forth before the bed, wriggling his hands as the confession escaped his mouth in a rush of words :

"I don't even know the man, Quatre ! I mean, I heard about him of course, but whose to say those rumors are true ? And even if they are… I'll be married to him, for crying out loud ! Even if Odin Lowe really is strong and smart and handsome, it doesn't mean he will treat me right ! I'm not asking for him to fall in love with me or anything, but I'll be bound to him for the rest of my life ! What if he doesn't like me ? What if he thinks I'm ugly, or stupid ? How will he treat me then ? Will he just leave me there like a decoration article… or worse ?"

"Duo." Quatre tried to interrupt, feeling that his friend was panicking.

"Maybe he'll send me away right after the wedding so he doesn't have to bother with me any longer than necessary ? Our union is merely political, after all. Nothing is forcing him to actually live with me, you know ?"

"Duo." Quatre tried again, but the braided Sprite still wasn't listening.

"If he sends me back home I guess it won't be too bad, but what if he doesn't ? What if he sends me to some isolated place I've never been to before ? Then again, he might just lock me up. You know, confine me to my quarters indefinitely and order me to be quiet while he goes back to his duties, denying my existence."

"Duo !" Quatre repeated more firmly, rising to his feet.

"God, what if he decides to have me killed ?! It would be easy for him, I'm sure ! Just slip poison in my drink or pay an assassin to get rid of me discreetly. After the wedding, he'll have power over both of our kingdoms even if I die !"

Duo was still in the middle of his rant when Quatre suddenly grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stop pacing. Then the blond Elf raised his hand… and slapped Duo right across the cheek.

Duo just stood there, stunned, his head still half turned to the side because of the blow. There was a moment of silence, then Duo slowly turned his head around to look at Quatre, one hand coming up to touch his reddening cheek.

"Quatre…?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Duo !" the boy said harshly.

Duo flinched. Seeing this, Quatre softened his tone a little, but kept it firm as he added :

"Nobody will have you killed, or lock you up, or send you away. What in the world gave you those ludicrous ideas ?"

Duo just lowered his head and stayed silent.

Quatre's heart dropped when he noticed that Duo's lower lip was trembling. He couldn't see them, but he was sure his friend's pretty violet eyes were filling with tears right at this moment. Duo seldom if ever cried, but when he did it was the most heartbreaking sight in the world. Quatre knew, because he'd been one of the very few to see it.

He remembered it, that one time, at Hellen Maxwell's funerals… He'd been there. He and Duo had been friends for that long. In fact, back then, Quatre had been the one to console Duo. Lord Maxwell had been way too lost in his own grief… And Quatre knew one thing : he never wanted to see his friend cry like that again.

Pushing back those painful memories, Quatre gently took Duo's hand and led him back toward the bed. When they were both seated once more, the young Elf pulled Duo to him and started speaking in a voice that he hoped was appeasing :

"The day of your wedding is approaching, Duo. It's a very important event that will bring many changes in your life, and it's making you nervous. That's normal, especially in your situation. It's also normal to feel a little scared."

Duo just nodded, not looking at him. Quatre pursued softly :

"Odin Lowe was a good man. My father knew him personally. He would've never done all those things you imagined, Duo. He was a bit too serious, but he wasn't a bad person. He would've respected you, if nothing else, and made sure you were happy. And Duo, on a lighter note… I doubt it's possible for anyone to think you're ugly. Those bards who came here and fell under your spell, some of them made a halt in Phenrir, you know ? I've learned about two hundred different ways to say that your eyes are violet."

He ended his speech with a wink and a friendly nudge toward his friend. He waited a moment, and… Ah, yes, there it was : the little smile growing on Duo's lips. Cheering internally, Quatre added on a kidding tone :

"I'm getting a bit jealous, you know ? 'I' haven't got anyone to sing around that I'm nice, beautiful, unique, graceful, kind, generous, breathtaking, angelic, exceptional, lovely-"

"Oh, shut up !" Duo suddenly cut him off, laughing and pushing him away playfully.

Quatre gave himself a mental pat on the back ; it seemed he'd succeeded to cheer Duo up. This was confirmed when the Sprite turned to him with a big smile and said :

"Thank you Quatre. I feel much better now. I guess you're right, I was just being silly and scaring myself over nothing… Is that what they call getting wedding jitters ?"

Quatre just rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Well, anyway…" Duo continued on a more casual tone. "I noticed you were a bit late. Nothing bad happened to you on the road here, I hope ?"

"Not really." Quatre said. "We just met a little group of troublemakers."

"Huh ?"

"Gremlins, Duo. Apparently they decided we would be fun to play with. They ambushed us, jumped on the carriage, danced around the horses and gave hell to each of my thirty personal guards. Abdul got soaked from head to toe, Hashim's hair is now neon green, and Auda will never look at scented mushrooms the same way again… to name only a few. I was the only one untouched because Rashid categorically refused to let me out of the carriage. Anyhow, the horses refused to advance until the gremlins were all gone, which took about two hours… when I finally remembered the sleeping spell my mother had taught me."

By the end of Quatre's tale Duo was laughing his head off, holding his stomach and almost tumbling down the bed in his hilarity.

"Oh my God…" he said with a chuckle when his laughter calmed a bit. "I can just see it happening : the great Maguanacs, personal Guard of His Majesty the Elf Prince, defeated by a few little gremlins. Boy… Rashid must've apologized a hundred times !"

"A hundred and twenty-two times, in fact." Quatre corrected, sending Duo back into laughter.

Actually, Quatre wasn't only an Elf prince… he was the only one. He had twenty-nine sisters, all older than him, but no brothers. His mother had died giving birth to him, and his father, who'd loved her deeply, had sworn he'd never remarry. So, being the only prince, even if he was the youngest of his siblings, Quatre was the official heir to Phenrir's throne. In other words, he was to become the Elf King after his father. It was a lot of pressure, but Quatre was handling it very well.

The Maguanacs were his personal Guard (more like his personal army, to Duo's opinion). It counted three hundred Elves in total, but only thirty of them were part of his immediate entourage. Those thirty, with Rashid as their Captain, were chosen amongst the best, and they followed Quatre around everywhere. Duo found it quite funny…

Quatre listened as Duo laughed himself hoarse, a grin on his own face as he remembered the scene with the gremlins. He could honestly say that Rashid and his Maguanacs had never faced a tougher enemy.

The blond Elf came back to the present when he heard Duo's laugh falter. Curious, he glanced at his friend and found him frowning, a confused expression on his face.

"Duo ?" he inquired with concern.

The Sprite turned to him, his frown deepening as he spoke :

"Hum, Quatre…? I just realized… that you talked of King Odin in past tense. Why is that ?"

Quatre's heart missed a beat.

Damn… It seemed he couldn't put it off any longer. Hopefully Duo wouldn't take it too badly… Well, all he could do was try to break it to him as gently as possible.

"Quatre ?" Duo urged him, looking anxious.

"Duo." Quatre started calmly, searching for the right words. "I bring some… unexpected news to you and your father."

He paused. Duo stared at him expectantly. Clearing his throat, Quatre pursued :

"Duo… You won't be marrying Odin Lowe anymore."

"What ?! Why ?!"

"Because, Duo… King Odin is gone. He died a week ago."

Silence.

"But…" Duo said after a moment. "Does that mean that the deal is off ? That I'm not getting married anymore ?"

"No Duo, the deal is not off and you're still getting married."

Duo stared at his friend confusedly, as if wondering how that could be possible. Seeing this, Quatre thought it appropriate to elaborate :

"King Odin had an heir who will be crowned Eleah's new sovereign tomorrow afternoon. That man is your new betrothed. His name is Heero… Heero Yuy."

* * *

**A/N : Yup, I gave Quatre long hair ! Shoulder-length blond hair ::winks:: I think it suits him. And just in case you were wondering : NO, there is no 2x4x2 in this fic. Duo and Quatre are just close friends.**

**So, is it any good so far ? Please, just let me know ! Aside that, third chapter is just about done too already, so it'll be posted any moment now. And here's a little spoiler : Heero finally makes an appearance !**

**_Please review, I'd love to know what you think !_**

**Pointers :**

**- The Elves' Kingdom is Phenrir ; it's situated in the southern part of the Elders' Forest. The wood Sprites' Kingdom, Lin, is in the eastern part, close to the sea.**

**- Lin's capital city is Vayle. Eleah's capital city is Corinth. Phenrir's capital city is Avalon. (Although the last 2 haven't been mentioned yet)**

**- Just a little reminder that the Fays, the Elves and the Sprites all have pointed ears.**


	3. Change of plans

**Word from the author : No, despite what Raiu says, it's not the beginning of the Apocalypse. I just so happen to be in an updating mood, and my inspiration for this fic is quite good so far. Please feel free to take advantage of it.**

**Raiu : **Also feel free to shut her up anytime. I'd be eternally grateful.

**Hey, Raiu ?**

**Raiu : **What ?

**Feel free to get lost ; I'd be eternally grateful.**

**Raiu : **And you feel free to try and make me !

**You're on !**

**Akari : **Those two are lost causes... (turns to readers) Enjoy the chapter minna !

* * *

**.: The Sprite and the Warrior King :.**

by cherry fantasy

* * *

**Book one : Betrothed**

**

* * *

**

**Third chapter : Change of plans**

He looked up sharply when someone else entered the weapons' room, but the newcomer merely leaned against the doorframe and said :

"So, for how long exactly do you plan on spending your days between here and the training den ?"

He went back to polishing his sword, not bothering to answer. The other pursued calmly :

"Can we at least expect you to show up at your own coronation… or at your wedding, for that matter ?"

His expression darkened considerably at the mention of his wedding. He really didn't want to talk about it. In fact, he didn't want to talk, period.

He knew that wouldn't stop his interlocutor, though.

"Be reasonable, Heero." said interlocutor added. "Your father is dead. You're the heir, that you like it or not. You're about to become king. I'm sorry to say this, but you don't have time to grieve… not yet, at least. You have duties you must attend to."

"I know, Wufei…" Heero finally said with a sigh.

"Well, if you know, get over here and follow me to the Council room. I think you've kept the royal counsellors waiting long enough."

Heero snorted, but obeyed nonetheless. He knew his friend was right.

He sheathed his sword and exited the room, following Wufei down the large hallway.

"I'm sure all will go well." Wufei was muttering as if talking to himself. "Let's see… The coronation takes place tomorrow… I'm pretty certain everything is ready… I don't think I forgot anything… After that you'll be safely seated on Eleah's throne, and no one will be able to do anything against it. Then all we'll have to worry about is your wedding… Oh and about that, isn't your future consort supposed to arrive sometime this week ?"

The last question came up suddenly, with Wufei glancing over his shoulder to look at Heero. This one glared fiery daggers at him and stayed mute.

Exasperated, Wufei stopped and turned around, giving Heero a glare of his own.

"Heero, we've talked about this…" he started with a frustrated tone.

"Leave it, Wufei." Heero interrupted him curtly. "I know. I'll do it. I'll marry him."

"Good." Wufei stated coolly, whirling around and resuming his march.

Heero followed resentfully.

"I don't know what you're so angry about." Wufei suddenly said without turning around. "This marriage will greatly benefit our kingdom, both economically and politically. I'm sure you realize that much. Granted, you weren't the one supposed to marry, but… things like that happen, Heero. That's just how it is. Besides, it could be worse, you know ? You could be forced to marry some old fart, ugly and half senile. Or some spoiled princess with the IQ of a picket fence. Your spouse-to-be is none of those. In fact, I've heard tales about his beauty and intelligence everywhere I went."

"I don't care." was the icy reply.

"No, I don't suppose you do." Wufei commented, rolling his eyes. "My point is still valid though : it could be worse, but it's not. Be thankful."

Only silence answered him.

Wufei repressed a sigh. He knew his friend had issues. Really, he understood that, but… Honestly, he pitied the poor soul who would soon marry Heero Yuy.

He hoped that this Duo Maxwell had a strong personality. He would need it badly.

o0o

Walking down the richly decorated hallway, Quatre came to a halt when he saw Hilde exit Duo's room and close the door softly behind her.

The young maid turned around and started when she saw him.

"Oh, Quatre ! You startled me."

"I'm sorry Hilde." Quatre said with a smile, then a worried frown replaced it as he asked : "Is he alright ?"

"Who knows ?" Hilde answered with a sigh. "He's acting normal enough… but you can never be sure with him."

Quatre nodded.

"Can I see him ?" he inquired.

"Of course !" Hilde exclaimed. "You don't even need to ask."

Quatre smiled.

"Well, as for me, I'm going to bed." Hilde pursued. "I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow, Quatre. Please make sure Duo is really okay."

"I will, don't worry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hilde bowed respectfully and left. Quatre walked to the door, took a deep breath and entered the room.

He found Duo sitting on his bed, in the process of re-braiding his hair. The boy looked up when he heard him enter.

"Hey Quatre !" he greeted. "So, is the room we offered you to your liking ?"

"Of course." the Elf answered. "I've always thought that your father's palace was one of the most beautiful I've ever seen, and that includes the bedrooms. You know that, Duo."

"Yes, but I like to hear you say it !" the Sprite replied with a playful wink. "I see you also took some time to change." he added.

Quatre looked down at himself ; he was now only wearing his boots, a pair of white fitting pants and a simple white shirt with a V collar. The ornate tunic was gone, as was his silver coronet and all his other accessories. Even his sword had been left in his room.

The Elf looked back at Duo and answered with a smile :

"Yes, I did. Formal outfits are pretty, but not very comfortable."

Duo smiled back. Quatre walked to the bed and sat down, staring intensely at his friend.

"Are you alright ?" he asked after a moment.

"Can't you tell ?" Duo said with a tiny grin on his lips.

"Well, I try not to use my space-heart on others without their permission. I don't always remember it though, and it's kind of hard to control."

"I see." Duo replied with a nod of understanding. "Then… I'm alright, I guess. I mean, I'm still confused and I don't think what you told me has completely sunk in yet, but… other than that I'm doing pretty well."

Duo ended his sentence with a chuckle, looking a lot more cheerful than he did before. He tied the end of his braid and flipped it over his shoulder.

Quatre was reassured ; he could feel with his space-heart that Duo was being sincere. Not that Duo ever lied, but well… It never hurt to check, right ?

They were silent for a while. It was obvious to Quatre that Duo wanted to ask him something (and he was pretty sure he knew what), so the blond prince stayed mute and waited for his friend to speak first. He didn't have to wait long.

"So…" the braided Sprite started. "King Odin is dead, huh ?"

"Yes."

"And I suppose that father has been told of this too, by now."

"You suppose well. I sent Rashid to tell him the news as soon as we got here."

"Really ? Poor dad… He must be climbing the curtains as we speak. I hope that Rashid has a lot of tact… and patience."

"Don't worry, he does." Quatre assured him. "After all, he deals with me on a daily basis."

That one got a laugh out of Duo. Then silence fell again… until Duo spoke up :

"Heh… It's so strange… The man I was about to marry is dead, and I can't even feel sad about it. Not because I don't want to, but… I knew so little about him, and the things I did know were so superficial. I never really knew him personally… and because of that, even though I'm trying, I can't feel anything but a little regret about his death. Does that… make me a bad person, Quatre ?"

"No, Duo." the Elf answered gently. "As you said, you didn't know him. That you even feel this 'little regret' is already a lot. Although, I would expect nothing less coming from you."

Duo smiled modestly. There was another pause, then :

"So now I have to marry this Heero Yuy ?"

"Yes. The contract between Lin and Eleah specified that if something was to happen to Odin before the wedding, you were to marry his heir instead. That heir is Heero."

"Oh… Well, it would make sense for them to take that kind of precaution, I guess. Just to be on the safe side and everything, you know ?"

"Absolutely." Quatre agreed with a smile.

Apparently, he shouldn't have underestimated Duo. It seemed he was handling the situation quite well, after all.

_'You were right, Rashid. He is stronger than he lets us see.'_ Quatre thought.

"Quatre ?" his friend suddenly asked. "How come Heero doesn't bear the same family name as his father ?"

"Heero is a bastard child, Duo. He bears his mother's name. Naomi Yuy was a maid in Odin's castle several years ago. They had an affair going on… and Naomi soon became pregnant. Rumor has it that Odin was planning to marry her. But she fell ill, and by the time she gave birth to Heero, she was too weak to survive labor. So, as a last homage to her, Odin made Heero his heir. Father and son were never very close, but Odin never revoked his decision."

Quatre stopped, then added as an afterthought :

"Of course, this all happened before yours and Odin's betrothal."

"Of course…" Duo repeated absently, lost in thought.

Then something like recognition flashed in his violet eyes.

"Wait a minute, Quatre…" he said. "Isn't Heero Yuy the one they call the Cursed General ?"

"…Yes." Quatre answered after a slight hesitation.

"I knew I'd heard that name before !" Duo exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "Heero Yuy, General of Eleah's Great Army. The undefeated Fay warrior with a heart of stone. The Cursed General… How in the world did I manage to forget something like that ?"

"Does it bother you ?" the Elf prince asked him, his expression serious.

Duo seemed to ponder on it for a second… In the end, he just shook his head and said with a small grin :

"Not really… Although, it does seem like I'll have my work cut out for me. Married to the Cursed General… Hmm. This ought to be difficult."

"Actually Duo," Quatre said with an amused smile, "I'm not sure who will have more work : you with him… or him with you."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean ?!" Duo exclaimed, offended.

Quatre just laughed, took a pillow and threw it right at his face.

_::pouf::_

"Why you !" the violet-eyed Sprite sputtered, grabbing a pillow of his own.

Quatre yelped, Duo laughed, and the pillow fight started.

* * *

**A/N : So in this chap we saw Heero and Wufei too. Don't fret, Trowa will make an appearance very soon, as will some others. Chapter four will be up soon, but you'll have to wait a bit longer for that one, 'cause I'm not done writing it yet.**

**_Please review, I feed on reviews ! _**


End file.
